Save Me From The Thunder
by xSparklyStarsx
Summary: In fear of the sounds coming from the sky, Lea finds solace in Cory.
1. Chapter 1

Save Me From The Thunderstorms

Lea Michele loved the rain, she loved every single little thing about it. Thunder, however, was NOT one of her favourite weather types. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was just she was scared. The noise was what she hated most, it was terrifying to her.

Luckily, tonight her fellow co-star Cory Monteith was coming over to rehearse some lines, maybe those would take her mind of the loud noises booming outside.

Lea's POV

I'm so scared, what if he thinks I'm a baby for being scared, what if he laughs at me? Or worse, he tells the WHOLE cast! Relax, Lea, he probably won't. You just have to pretend your not scared at all, it wont be THAT hard. BOOOM! I heard the noise outside. Okay yeah, I'm going to be terrified. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door, I quickly opened, I saw before me a half drenched figure with their hood on, I could immediately tell it was Cory.

Author's POV

"CORY! You're soaked! Come in"

"Yeeah, the rain was intense." He said while slightly blushing.

"Well, come on. You can go sit on the couch I'll go get you some towels"

"Oh thank you, that'd be awesome."

As Lea left Cory realized something terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me From The Thunder**

How could he have forgotten this? This was what he had come here for, he mentally slapped himself for forgetting. He turned around to see Lea walking back with a bunch of towels, Oh boy he thought, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Uhm, Lea I need to tell you something an your probably going to be kinda dissapointed"

"Okaaay. Is everything alright Cory?" She asked concerned.

"IFORGOTTHESCRIPT!" He said loudly and fast, too embarrassed to say it slowly.

Then Lea did something he did NOT expect. She giggled.

Cory's POV

She is laughing. Why is she laughing? Well she not disappointed so I guess its all good.

Author's POV

"Cory its cool I didn't really want to rehearse, shooting has been KILLING me" she said as her laughter died away.

"Oh, well in that case, cool."

As the air was filled by and awkward and uncomfortable silence Lea decided she had to do something, she was the host.

"Come on, I have something to show you" she said, grabbing Cory by the hand.

Cory's POV

She touched my hand and then I felt it. I felt what people called 'sparks.' But this couldn't be happening. I couldn't do this even if I wanted to do, but I don't want to date her or anything right? F*** you destiny, you just HAD make me fall for her didn't you?


	3. Chapter 3

Save Me From The Thunder

Where was she taking him? Cory wondered as the tiny brunette led him up a flight of stairs. Not a word was exchanged but Cory thought he had some idea as to where he was being guided to. Though still unsure he asked Lea,

"Can I know where we're going?"

"We're almost there just wait." Lea responded softly, her voice hinted excitement.

When they finally reached the top, Lea halted in front of a door, she slowly turned the door knob and Cory saw why Lea was so anxious.

The room was gorgeous, thanks to rain. It was the attic but one of the walls was made entirely of glass. As he looked outside, Cory could see the little from the drops of water clattered all around the window-like wall.

"I come up here ALL the time when its raining, and sometimes just to think. Its really peaceful here, its like my escape from the real world." Lea said, glancing at the wall, a smile dancing around her face.

"I can understand why. This place is absolutely amazing." Cory whispered a response. Neither of them looking away from the scenery in front of them. When Cory finally did look he noticed Lea and him were pretty close together, but he didn't mind. (Ooo Cory doesn't mind ;)

Silently Lea was praying in her head that suddenly a flash of lighting or a clap of thunder didn't pass the sky. However her hopes were let down. Soon a bright light filled the room, only followed by a LOUD booming of thunder, Lea felt like the sky was about to rip apart. Not knowing how to react in this situation she quickly grabbed the thing closet to her hand which just so happened to be tall Canadian's hand.

The thunder and the lighting was pretty scary, even for someone as big and tall as Cory. But he wasn't scared, just a bit startled. However he was surprised when Lea quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed. Her face had fear written all over it. Cory could tell she was afraid, but he didn't say anything he just held her and waited for her to calm down.

Lea was terrified but she didn't care right about now. As she held Cory's hand, she realized he didn't let go, nor did he question her. She found that amazing about him. When finally Lea thought it was okay to let go of his hand she did, and turned to face hi and give him an explanation….


	4. Chapter 4

Lea and Cory were staring intensely into each other's eyes.

The room was quiet, the only noise came from the water falling from the sky outside the window.

Cory decided this was too awkward for his liking, so he naturally came up with the first thing that came to his mind.

_Starbucks._

"Do you wanna go to starbucks to get something to drink?" He asked casually, as if nothing was wrong.

At first, Lea didn't respond, then she decided she couldn't take the silence either.

"Only if it's hot chocolate." Lea said, her face breaking out a grin.

This was and inside joke they shared, About how Lea hated drinking coffee at any time except the morning.

"My treat." Cory spoke, he knew even if he didn't say this he would probably pay.

Soon enough both actors were settled down in a cozy little booth at the end of the shop by the window.

Lea had her warm hot chocolate sitting tightly in her hands. She was cold. And the little warmth she got from the drink felt like heaven.

Normally, Cory would have finished his drink in a matter of seconds and would've walked right out of the shop by now. But _normally _he wasn't with Lea. This was different. _**She**_ was different.

Lea could see out of the corner of her eye Cory staring intently at her. She couldn't help but think twice about their relationship.

They had been _friends_. **Till now**. Lately they would have cute flirty conversations alone. Both of them were single and wanted someone to have for themselves. Someone to call theirs.

"Lea…" Cory began. Unsure of what to say next.

"Hmm?" Lea replied. Not looking up completely, slightly afraid if she stared to long into his eyes she would break.

"What…what are we? As people. Are we friends? Or are we more? " Cory said. He knew he would had to have this conversation someday with her. Why not now?

"I guess we're friends. For now. I mean, do you want us to be more?" Lea asked. Afraid his answer would be too harsh, she looked back down. Avoiding any sort of eye contact.

Before Cory could answer a loud booming sound echoed through the shop, and a stunning beam of light danced across the sky.

Both of them startled, as they had completely forgot about the situation outside.

Cory smiled. Slowly, he inched closer to Lea.

"I want us to be so much more." Cory whispered softly.

That was it. That was all Lea needed. She raised her head calmly. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and his found themselves cradling Lea.

Their lips came closer…

And closer.

Until they met each other. The kiss was soft yet passionate. It was long awaited. But perfect.

They didn't care what was happening outside. As long as they were together. Nothing seemed to matter.


End file.
